Slaves Start Wars
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: Francis is King, and has everything he could possibly wish for, including Arthur, his personal slave. But, after his guards raid another King's camp and take that king's slave back to Francis, Francis must decide what to do with him. And, his decision may just start a war with the enemy king. King!Francis/Slave!Arthur/Slave!Matthew.


_**Hey, you guys~ This is the other story I talked about. As I said it's rated M.  
**_  
Warning: This is Yaoi (You know guy x guy) Don't like? Easy, don't read.

I worked hard on this, and I will continue to work hard on it.  
I'm Working on an update for Uncaged, and No Escape. I feel bad because I have those other two stories I need to work on, but I couldn't get this outta my head...  
Oh, and Blood Roses it on hold an will be till I decide otherwise.

Please do enjoy, and inform me if you want to read more, or not. I'll stop here if no ones really interested.

** _lustfulkitten**

* * *

Francis sat on his throne, his eyes running over the boy in front of him. Young. Small. Francis's guards had brought him in. He'd had been captured,because, he was one of the enemy country's king's slaves. The guards stated they had raided one of the enemy's camps and took him. A gift for Francis, they'd said.

Now, Francis had to decide what to do with him. Send him to prison? Give him to the guards to have their fun with? Kill him? Keep him? One thing was for sure, he couldn't release him. Francis couldn't have the other country thinking he was weak and soft-hearted, even though he was rather kind.

Arthur, Francis's personal slave, would agree. As much as the British man said he hated the king, he knew he cared deeply for him. He'd taken such good care of him over the past year and a half.

Arthur also had been captured in an enemy camp, but he'd been a solider. Francis had gotten hold of him and quickly changed him into a rather good slave. Temper and attitude aside.

But, now Francis was staring at a small male, he hadn't said anything to the guards. However, he kept his eyes downcast, proving he knew who Francis was and that the King had his life in his hands.

Francis' eyes didn't leave the new slave. Arthur was kneeling at Francis' side, glancing between the king and the shy new man.

Francis rose to his feet, and Arthur dropped his head and looked at the ground, knowing he wouldn't want to be caught with his eyes up, when he'd been ordered to keep them downcast.

However, Francis didn't so much as glance back at the slave. He walked up to the new male, and lifted his chin to make his eyes meet the king's. A purple-blue color. Lovely. Francis brought his other had up and ran it through the boy's curly blond hair. Adorable, was the only word Francis could come up to even come close to describing him.

Francis looked up at the guards, "I'll be keeping him. I'll train him like I did Arthur. You may leave." He waved his hand toward the door. Quickly, the guards left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What's your name?" Francis asked the new slave.

"Matthew," Was all he said, Francis, however, was pleased with this. At least he knew the male's name now.

"Welcome, Matthew. I am King Francis, and that is Arthur, my other slave. He'll teach you everything you need to know." Francis looked toward Arthur,_ "here." _

Arthur quickly rose to his feet, walking over to the King, head bowed. "Yes, my lord?" Francis smirked, "Take Matthew to the bathes, Bathe him then have him back in my chambers before I get there tonight. I have work to attend to, you know what to do Arthur."

"Yes, My lord." Arthur said, lowering his eyes again, nodding once. "Come, Matthew."

Arthur walked through the doors into the long hallways. The floors were gold, with a red carpet covering the middle of the floor. The walls were painted grey with golden swirls. Paintings hung on the walls, and curtains were pulled back to let the bright light of the sun shine in and to show the view of the castle grounds.

Arthur opened a golden painted door and walked inside after Matthew. The bathroom walls were painted gold, and the floors were white, with a red rug near the bath to catch any spilt water. The bath tube was also golden, however it wasn't painted gold, it was made out of pure gold.

Matthew looked around as Arthur started the water for a bath. "You understand what the King may want with you right? You're a slave, rather for sex or to serve his food. He's your master, you listen to his every word. Also, you cannot be shy around me or him."

Matthew nodded, as Arthur stood. "You need to strip, Matthew." Matthew quickly took off the dirty clothes he'd had on since they'd taken him from the camp.

Arthur stripped himself as well, removing the blue tight-fitting clothes._ "In." _He said, pointed toward the water. Matthew quickly climbed into the water, and Arthur sunk in behind him. Arthur had been here longer, making him higher up, and more powerful than Matthew. So, therefore, whatever Arthur ordered him to do, he'd do. It was how things worked.

Arthur washed Matthew's hair, and body. "So, you served the enemy king? So, you know what will be expected from you? You know what he'll want from you?" Matthew nodded, he'd served the other king half his life, he knew what he'd have to do. He was lucky he was allowed to live, but there was still the sadness of being trapped somewhere.

But, it couldn't be worse than the other kingdom. The King had been cruel, hurting Matthew all the time for his own pleasure. So, Matthew had gotten to the state he wouldn't speak, and was always scared. Maybe things would be better here? Arthur seemed fine, and Matthew hadn't seen any bruises or wounds on his pale skin. Could Francis be kind? Or at least nicer then his old Master.

After they were both washed, and cleaned, Arthur got out, followed by Matthew. He dried Matthew and helped him dress in the tight golden shorts, and shirt, that Francis made them wear. But, if Arthur knew his master, they wouldn't have them on long. He put his own on, smoothed his short, wild hair as best he could and lead Matthew back to Francis' room to wait.

Arthur walked into Francis' large room, walking straight over to start a fire in the fireplace. Matthew, however, stood back in awe of the room. When he'd meet Francis they'd been in the throne room. Now, he was in King Francis' room. It had to be the most lovely room he'd ever seen.

His old Master's room, and castle had been big and pretty, but it was nothing compared to this castle.

The bed had a dark red comforter, as were the pillow cases and Matthew guessed the sheets under were the same shade of red. The walls were painted a shade of light gold with black designs. The floor had a red rug near the bed, but the rest of the floor was white hardwood.

There was a red couch over to the side of the room, and a dresser to the other side. On the left of the room there was a door, as on the right. Matthew guessed a bathroom and a closet.

Matthew's eyes fell on Arthur as he rose to his feet and watched the growing fire. Slowly, Arthur turned to look at Matthew. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Matthew just nodded in answer. Arthur rolled his emerald-green eyes, that had caught Matthew's attention back in the throne room. "You'll get your own room, but nights when Francis calls you, he may ask you to stay the night, or he may send you away. Some nights, it'll be just you, or just me, or both of us. It all depends on the King's mood."

Matthew listened to every word, he'd learned from his old master to listen to everything said, or he'd get in trouble. Punishment. Matthew's Old master had been cruel in his punishments. Then after they were over he'd leave Matthew alone for hours. He was so scared of punishment, he'd almost stopped speaking completely, unless he was spoken to, or he felt it was safe to speak.

Arthur seemed strong, powerful. "_Come here, Matthew_." Matthew heard Arthur say, he looked up at Arthur to see him laying on the King's bed, smiling.

Matthew was at a lost for words. "Arthur, you'll get in trouble. Slaves aren't meant to be on the king's bed. We kneel on the floor! _You'll be punished!" _

Arthur's eyes widened and he laughed, "Matthew, Francis isn't like the other Kings or other royalty. He cares, and wants us at least slightly comfortable. Where did you sleep in your old home?"

Matthew opened his mouth then closed it slowly, thinking. "The floor," He finally answered.

Arthur blinked, "He made you sleep on the _floor? _Did you have a rug, or _something?" _Arthur had heard of slaves sleeping on the floor, but usually, they were the lower classes' slaves. High class people such as the King's slaves should never sleep on the floor.

Matthew shook his head, "No, I slept on just the floor."

Arthur clenched his jaw, "It's different here, Francis is Different."

Matthew gasped, "You called him by his name!"

Arthur shrugged, "He's not here, is he? Are you going to tell on me?" Arthur laughed.

Matthew shook his head quickly, "Oh, Of course not!"

Arthur smirked, "As I said before, _come here_."

Matthew walked up to the bed, and slowly sunk down onto the bed, moving to Arthur's side. He sunk into the plush feeling mattress, and sighed. He'd never even laid on a bed before, it was nice.

Arthur's smirk turned into a grin, "Now just relax. He'll be here soon."

Matthew nodded, relaxing against Arthur's side, closing his eyes. Maybe he could grow to like it here? He already liked it better than his old home. He felt safer here.

_

Matthew had just drifted off to sleep when Arthur nudged his side, waking him. Soft footsteps were coming down the hall. "The King?" Matthew asked in a soft whispered voice.

Arthur nodded in response. "He's late, though."

The door opened and the King stepped inside. Matthew gasped, true he'd seen the King not an hour before, but he was just getting the full force of his beauty. Francis rose an eyebrow at Arthur, making the older slave smirk.

"_My King_, I need to speak with you later." Arthur said, moving to sit up. Matthew followed his lead, sitting up. Francis nodded, "Of course, Arthur."

He walked over to the couch, sitting down. Quickly he unzipped his boots and pulled them off. "Sire, do you wish for use to strip as well?" Arthur asked.

Francis smiled, "Arthur, I wish for you to strip, Matthew you will wait for me to remove the clothes from you."

Arthur nodded, getting to his feet quickly. He removed the tight-fitting shirt then the shorts, baring himself to the king, his eyes downcast. "Good boy, Arthur. If only you were behaved like this all the time. Set a good example for the newbie."

Arthur smiled, "He's already really well-behaved, before now he'd never been on a bed, he slept on the _floor_. He's seems _so _well-behaved." Matthew, who was still seated in the bed, blushed.

He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there, watching, waiting.

He was also scared of his new master as well. What was he going to do?

Francis walked over to Arthur, reaching out to touch Arthur's cheek. "You've done well. He looks lovely. Thank you." Arthur bowed his head more.

Francis stepped around him, and smiled at Matthew. "Little, Matthew." Matthew lowered his eyes quickly, "Sire."

Francis laughed, "Tell me, did your last Master treat you right?"

Matthew shook his head, "no, Sire. He hurt me."

"Punishment?" Asked Francis.

"No, he did it for fun, his pleasure." Answered Matthew shyly.

Francis cursed lowly, stroking Matthew's cheek. "I am not like him. You will have you own room, your own bed. You'll have freedom to explore the castle when not called upon. You will be _loved_, not hurt."

Matthew blinked, "punishment?"

"Only in the off case you do something very bad, like try to run back to the other king."

Matthew frowned, "I would never!"

Francis nodded, "Of course. So, you're safe here. You're safe with me and Arthur. We'll watch over you and make sure you're safe. Right, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded and walked forward. "Yes, and loved." Matthew smiled, leaning into Francis's touch, still on his cheek. Such soft hands, he hoped all his touches were this soft. Not painful and strong like his last master. True, some pain can be pleasurable. Not the kind the other King had used, though.

"Sire?" Matthew questioned, looking up at him. "I'm glad you're speaking now," Francis said, stepping back.

Matthew wanted to reach out for him, or for Arthur. But, he wouldn't dare move. Both The King and the upper class slave were watching him. He didn't know if he wanted to hide from them or move closer to them, so he just lowered his head.

Francis laughed, a happy sound, Matthew had never heard a sound so lovely, up until this point. Francis was smiling at him, and Matthew knew then he'd do anything to get the King to smile at him like that, or laugh.

He fidgeted slightly on the bed, twisting the slick silk sheet in his hand. What was going to happen? He'd thought he knew what was coming, but he was starting to think he'd misjudged Francis. He'd been told by the other King, again and again, that Francis was a bad person, and would do things far worse to him then his other master would do.

"Sire?" He looked up when Arthur spoke up. His eyes and Francis's fell on Arthur, wo was standing back, his eyes on the King. "What do we do now, Master?"

Francis seemed to think, before starting to pull off his own clothes. The clothing was of the finest silks and fabrics available, if that wasn't clue enough that Francis was filthy rich, then the Golden jewelry that covered his body was. Oh, and then the golden bathtub!

Matthew stared at the King as he turned toward Matthew, "_Clothes off_." His voice was firm, but soft. But, a command none the less.

So, Matthew quickly pulled the tight-fitting fabric off him, and laid it aside in a neat pile. Better then safe then sorry.

He settled back down into the soft silk, his head lowered, awaiting his next command.

Francis spoke again, "Join him on the bed, Arthur. You know how this works. I told you."

He felt the bed dip, however, he was too scared and nervous to look up at Francis, or at Arthur, who was now settled beside him on the bed. What had Francis told Arthur? What did Arthur know? Matthew was so confused.

Francis laughed, "Go on, Arthur. Touch him, I know you want to." Matthew couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his lips. Francis was going to let Arthur, another slave, touch him?

He felt Arthur move and before he knew what had happened he was on his back, his head on the pillows. The silk was a soft, cool comfort on his backside.

He looked up at Arthur, who was now leaning over him, and wide smirk covering his lips. "Thank you, Sire." Arthur said, looking at Francis.

Matthew trembled under Arthur, catching the blond's attention. "You alright there?" Arthur asked.

Matthew nodded, "Yes, of course."

Francis laughed softly, off to their right somewhere. Matthew didn't look, his eyes were locked on Arthur, leaning over him. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute. But, it seemed to cut off, like a switch had been hit, when Arthur leaned down and kissed him.

Matthew didn't know what to do other than kiss back. Arthur broke the kiss and moved so he was sitting on Matthew's stomach, "Not to heavy?" He asked.

Matthew shook his head back and forth, "N-no..."

Arthur grinned, "Good." He then leaned back down and caught Matthew's lips in another kiss, slipping his tongue into Matthew's mouth. Matthew moaned into the kiss when Arthur grinded his hip down.

Arthur broke the kiss, softly kiss and licking his neck. He moved back, making Matthew whine, opening his eyes, he hadn't realized he'd closed.

Arthur looked at Francis, "How far, Sire?"

Francis smiled at the elder slave, "As far as you want, Arthur."

Arthur smirked widely, leaning down breathing against Matthew's cock, making Matthew whine and fidget. Arthur moved his hands to hold Matthew's hips down. _"Still_." He ordered, and the fidgeting stopped.

Arthur's smirk was back, "Good boy." Arthur then ducked his head down and licked from the base to the tip, making Matthew whine and try to buck up, only to be stopped by Arthur's hands.

Arthur then took Matthew's whole cock in his mouth and sucked, looking up to see Matthew's head laying back against the pillows, his eyes closed tightly, and his mouth handing open. Arthur's eyes sifted to Francis, who was sitting on the couch, watching. When he noticed Arthur's eyes on him, he nodded.

Right before Matthew was about to come, Arthur pulled back with a popping sound. Matthew whined again, opening his eyes to look up at Arthur.

Francis got up, walking over to the bed.

"Good boy, Arthur. You did well." Francis purred, as Arthur moved away from Matthew, making Matthew whine softly. Francis chuckled, "Shh, Matthew. Calm down." He soothed softly.

Matthew watched as Francis kissed Arthur, hard, grabbing Arthur's short, messy, blond hair. After a few minutes of kissing, Francis broke away, "I'll be sure to reward you later, Arthur."

Arthur bowed his head, "Of course, Sire."

"Behind Matthew, Arthur. Let him lean against you." Arthur nodded once, crawling up to Matthew, who understood and leaned up. Arthur moved to lean against the soft, feather pillows, the best money could buy, of course.

He pulled Matthew against his chest, watching Francis over the new slave's shoulder.

Matthew however, looked up at Arthur, his purple eyes wide. Arthur's eyes shifted to look down at Matthew, "You alright?" Arthur asked.

Matthew, not sure if he was able to talk, just gave one nod.

Francis chuckled again, watching his slaves interact so nicely. Perfect.

Francis, however nice it was to watch, was getting bored. He wanted a turn with his newest slave.

He moved to crawl onto the bed, moved ever so slowly closer, and closer to Matthew. Matthew's eyes jerked away from Arthur to look at Francis. "Sire?" he asked softly.

Francis wrapped a hand around the small slave's cock. "Did I not give Arthur enough time to get you off? No worry, I'm here now." Matthew bucked up into Francis' touch, whining.

Arthur smirked at Francis over Matthew's head, stroking Matthew's chest. "Calm." Arthur soothed.

Matthew stilled, taking a deep breath. He'd defiantly been trained. Francis liked that, saved him the time. But, it didn't stop the jealousy that someone had touched Matthew before him.

He stroked Matthew's cock slowly, watching the way Matthew's face looked. What made it even better was the fact Arthur was watching him, wide-eyed. He could tell Arthur already had a thing for the new slave, no surprise there.

After a few more seconds of watching Matthew tremble and shake against Arthur he pulled his hand away and got up off the bed. He didn't miss the way Matthew stiffened, and watched him, a tiny pout on his lips. So cute.

He opened the drawer of the bedside table, and pulled out a container of oil he'd bought, again the best money could buy.

Francis had been raised rich, pampered his whole life. After, his father had died he'd taken the throne. His mother had moved to live with her sister, and checked on her son almost everyday. She'd said living in the castle reminded her to much of her husband.

A little oil was nothing, even though he spent more on the little jar then most spent on a house.

Francis shook the thoughts out of his head, returning to the bed, his slaves' eyes locked on his every move.

He got back to his place between Matthew's legs, opening the lid to the oil. He coated three finger with it quickly. He looked up at Matthew to see him take a deep, stuttering breath and nodded.

So, he quickly pushed one finger into his newest slave, watching Matthew's face for any sign of discomfort. He wasn't like the other king. He didn't want Matthew hurt. The poor, little thing.

After a few minutes, he added another finger, scissoring the two fingers apart, smirking. He heard Matthew gasp, as he bucked up his hips. Francis' smirk turned into a wide grin. He'd found it.

He was sure to hit that spot as much as he could, till Matthew was panting and moaning. He added the third finger, just to be sure.

He took less time with this one and pulled his fingers away. He dipped his fingers back into the oil, coating his own cock with it. He wasn't going to hurt Matthew. He'd had enough of that.

He put the lid back on the oil, setting it on the floor near the bed. He may need it again.

He looked up at Matthew, whose head was back against Arthur's chest, his eyes closed tightly, panting softly. Francis groaned at the sight, his eyes leaving Matthew to look at Arthur. Arthur just looked at Francis, before his eyes fell back down to Matthew.

He still needed to take care of Arthur, too.

Even though there was a new slave, he wasn't going to forget Arthur. _His gorgeous Arthur. _

He lined himself up, and pushed into Matthew. As soon as he was completely buried in Matthew he stopped moving, hold completely still.

Matthew's purple looking eyes popped open as he gasped, arching off the bed. Francis grinned, he was so responsive to everything.

Francis stayed still a few seconds more, before he started to move in and out of the Matthew slowly at first, then his pace increased. Francis groaned again, looking at Matthew. Matthew had his head thrown back against Arthur, his eyes closed again.

Arthur was watching Francis closely, panting himself. He knew Arthur would enjoy the show.

He could feel himself getting close, and he took a deep breath, "Arthur, stroke him."

He watched as Arthur obeyed the order, quickly wrapping his hand around Matthew's cock, and started stroking in rhythm with Francis' thrusts.

Arthur may act big and bad, fighting Francis every-time he got the chance, but when it came down to sex, he listened to every order. When he and Francis were alone Arthur was adorable caring. If not a little over worried.

After a few strokes from Arthur's talented hand, Matthew came hard, arching off the bed. He tightened around Francis. Francis gasped and came into Matthew, catching himself before he fell on the small slave.

Matthew was gasping, his eyes slowly opening to look at Francis. "Good boy," Francis praised him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. Matthew's eyes seemed to light up at the praise, leaning into his hand.

"However, we forgot something, actually someone. _Poor Arthur." _

Matthew looked up at Arthur, who bowed his head. "No, don't worry about me. I am fine."

Matthew looked to Francis, "Sire, can I help him?"

Arthur's green eyes widened, "Matthew, that isn't necessary. I am perfectly fine."

Francis smirked, "Now, now, Arthur, who are you to refuse such an amazing offer? Matthew I think you should suck him off." Francis moved to sit back, where he could watch.

Matthew pulled away from Arthur, quickly turning around to face the other slave, smiling shyly.

However, he pushed the shyness aside and took Arthur in his mouth, sucking hard. He focused on the task at hand, licking and sucking Arthur's cock.

Arthur leaned against the feather pillow, gasping as he watched Matthew. He buried his hands into Matthew's soft hair, but didn't pull. Matthew ignored it, humming around Arthur's cock. Arthur groaned, throwing his head back.

It didn't take long for Arthur to come in Matthew's perfect little mouth.

He collapsed against the pillows as Matthew leaned back, licking his lips. "Good?" He asked. Arthur took a deep breath, "_Bloody hell, yes." _

Francis smirked, getting up and walked into the bathroom, getting a wet rag and returned to his slaves' who were both watching him.

"Time to clean up, yes?" He walked over, watching as Arthur pulled Matthew down next to him. "Relax." Arthur said, closing his eyes as Francis cleaned him off with a warm rag. The Francis was sure to do the same to Matthew, who was already dozing off.

Francis threw the rag in the hamper. He'd have to get one of the cleaning slaves to change the sheets as well. He plucked the container of oil off the floor and put it back into its place in the drawer.

Then, he made his way over, climbing into the overly large bed. Extra space he was glad for now. He settled between his slaves, kissing Arthur on the lips, "Night, Arthur."

"Night, Sire." He answered, half asleep already.

Francis turned to Matthew, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Welcome home, Matthew. Sleep well." He muttered, curling into the silk sheets, comfortable between his slaves.

_Arthur. Matthew. His amazing boys._

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Good? Not? Worth continuing or should I just stop?_


End file.
